Heretofore, panels have been marked for cutting to fit the contour of corners by plumbing a panel close to a corner and then using a common pair of compasses for scribing a line at a selected contour distance from the wall being abutted. This operation required that the scribing tool be moved with its points accurately held in horizontal planes, a difficult feat.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to provide a scribing tool that automatically holds its scribing point at a preselected set distance from a wall.
It is another object to provide a scribing kit that includes such a tool plus a pair of gages for accurately gaging panel overlap for a wall-completing corner panel being scribed.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.